favourite_wifandomcom-20200215-history
Mofurun
Mofurun (モフルン Mofurun?) is the deuteragonist in Maho Girls Pretty Cure!. She is a bear who was given to Mirai and gained the ability to speak when she became a Pretty Cure with Riko. She ends her sentences with "~mofu". In the movie, she becomes a Pretty Cure known as Cure Mofurun (キュアモフルン Kyua Mofurun?). Info *Season:Maho Girls Pretty Cure! *Age:8 *Gender:Female *Eyes color:Blue with yellow stars (Cure Mofurun) *Hair color:Light Brown (Mofurun), Orange (Cure Mofurun) *Homeland:No Magic World *First Appearance:Episode 1(Mofurun), Movie (Cure Mofurun) *Alias:Cure Mofurun *Theme color:Yellow (Main), Orange (Sub) *Voice actor:Ayaka Saitou History Given to Mirai and Comes Alive She was given to Mirai Asahina by her grandmother when she was born before the series began. At this point and when the series first begins he's just a plush toy bear but gains the ability to move on his own and talk after Mirai and Riko transform for the first time. She also changes appearance slightly and gains stars on her eras and hearts on her paws along with a magic jewel in the middle of his bow. She doesn't say much in the first episode of the show given that she's just a plush toy until near the end of the episode. Arriving at Magic School She travels to the Magic World with Mirai and Riko on a magic train. Riko suddenly wonders how Mofurun is now able to speak and asks her how she is able to do so. Mofurun says she just really wanted to talk with Mirai and Riko guesses that it must be connected to them become Pretty Cure. Riko then treats Mirai and Mofurun to a frozen orange and decides to show them more of her magic by thawing it out but only manages to do so halfway as Mirai and Mofurun mention it's still cold and hard, yet tasty. After finally reaching the Magic School, the Head Teacher then appears and scolds Riko for leaving the Magic World and bringing a human with her without permission. Riko quickly tells her that she and Mirai became Pretty Cure but she does not believe her and tells her she will be discussing her punishment with the Principal. Mirai feels that it's her fault but Riko tells her it's not and admits she is not good at magic and decided to travel to the No Magic World to find the Linkle Stone Emerald to impress her professors. After reviving confidence from Mofurun and her glowing Linkle Stone Diamond pendant, Mirai decides to talk to the Principal herself and tells Riko to stay in the classroom. While Mirai is walking around holding Mofurun, she becomes but lost soon finds herself standing in front of a giant tree. They are then startled by a man who asks her what she thinks of it. He tells her that is the tree which magic wands blossom from and given to a child at birth. However, he mentions that the tree has not given any wands in a hundred years. He then asks Mirai what brings her to the Magic World and she tells him she is looking for the Principal to help out Riko in any way she can in return for her saving Mofurun multiple times. Suddenly, Mofurun notices that the tree begins to glow as sprouts a magic wand for Mirai. Soon, Batty appears once again with the Yokubal and begins to attack the school. Mirai runs to find Riko but is stopped by Batty who tells her he will take her with him by force. Riko then flies at him at full speed on her broom, knocking him over. Mirai thanks Riko for saving her and Mofurun helps them transform into Pretty Cure. After the Wand Tree shines its light into Mofurun's bow-tie, the girls' wands are turned into Linkle Sticks that they use to defeat the Yokubal with Diamond Eternal. After this, the Principal enrolls Mirai into the Magic School. Category:Maho Girls Pretty Cure! Category:Maho Girls Pretty Cure! Character Category:Mascot Category:Heroes Category:Deuteragonist Category:Male Appearance She is a light brown teddy bear with a pink star on one ear and a purple star on the other, vice-versa to her paws. Her eyes are blue with yellow star accents in them. She wears a pink bow around her neck that has a jewel compact connected to the middle of the bow. As Cure Mofurun, she becomes a young human girl with waist-length curly caramel brown hair, with her bear ears on her head. She has a red bow that keeps her hair up and on top of her head is a small pale yellow witch hat with a pink ribbon wrapped around it and a green teddy bear head attached to it by some pearls. Her eye color is blue with yellow star . Her outfit consists of a pink bow on her chest a large gold brooch in the middle. Her sleeves are yellow, puffy and see through, where she has one gold bracelet up near her left sleeve. She has a white cloth with a frilly trim underneath her bow and her top is orange with magenta suspenders attached to the fluffy cloth by gold teddy bear heads. Going down the front of her shirt is a white line with yellow bows that have light orange circles in the middle. She has a yellow jewel attached to the middle of the fluffy cloth. She wears pale yellow puffy shorts with an orange layer over the top that has a white trim and coattail. She yellow ribbon coming from her waist that has a purple bow on the right with a head and a pink bow on the other with a head. Her gloves are wrist length with a fluffy trim. On her right hand, her inner glove is elbow length and striped pale yellow and yellow while her left hand's inner glove is wrist length. Her boots are orange with a fluffy trim, where her left leg has a knee length striped yellow and pale yellow sock with a pink head on the fluffy cloth, and her left leg has an ankle-length sock with a purple head on her knee. Personality Before she speak, she was a normal teddy bear of great importance to Mirai. Yet Mirai longed to communicate with her dear bear, and when questioned about its sudden ability to talk, Mofurun simply states it had the desire to talk to Mirai as well. Mofurun is a warm-hearted, soft spoken companion who worries about Mirai's well-being. Mofurun has shown to be both curious, wandering off on its own to explore in one episode, and responsible, looking after Ha and helping out Mirai and Riko during their magic classes. While generally in a good mood, Mofurun is also shown to be sad or worried in dire moments. Relationships Mirai Asahino Her mascot partner. Kanoko gave him to Mirai before he speak, making Mirai and Riko shock. Riko Her mascot partner. Powers Before the show began, she had no abilities due to being a stuffed bear but when she gained the ability to talk, she is able to gain a good sense in magic. She is also used to help transform the girls when the Linkle Stones are inserted in the space on her bow. *'Heartful Rainbow' (ハートフルレインボー Hātofuru Reinbō?) Her group attack with Cure Miracle, Magical and Felice. It only perform in Maho Girls Pretty Cure: Miraculous Transformation! Cure Mofurun!. Etymology "Mofu" means "fluff" and "run" could just be a suffix to make it into a name. Trivia *She is the first mascot to actually have been a stuffed animal until he gained the ability to speak. *She is the second bear-like mascot, preceded by Lance from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. *She is the first mascot to be the transformation item for the Cures, as all the other mascots that transformed with the Cures became a device. *She shares his voice actress with Minori Hyuuga from Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. **She also shares the same voice actress with Ruby from Jewelpet, a media franchise created by Sanrio and Sega Toys (Bandai's financial rivals). *She is the second character in the Pretty Cure series to be a stuffed animal who is given the ability to speak after Usapyon from Fresh Pretty Cure!: The Kingdom of Toys has Lots of Secrets!? *She is the second mascot who as a Cure, keeps her name, preceded by Candy, who temporarily becomes Cure Candy after switching bodies with Miyuki during episode 8 of Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Maho Girls Pretty Cure! Category:Maho Girls Pretty Cure! Character Category:Mascot Category:Heroes Category:Deuteragonist Category:Female Category:Cures